The Legend of the Fox
by The Seventh Lord Hokage
Summary: After another attempt on Naruto's life, the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, takes action to help Naruto as the nine-tails jinjurikki. ANBU! Naruto, Good Sasuke!, Nice! Kurama, Eventual NaruHina, Modukton! Naruto
1. Chapter 1: Starting Anew

The Legend of the Fox

Chapter 1: Starting Anew

October 10

It was a normal October night in Kohonagakure no Sato, for the civilians that is. They were celebrating their deceased fourth Hokage killing the Kyuubi six years ago. But for the young Naruto Uzumaki, it was a living hell. For the past six years, people have beat him, kicked him out of stores, gave him rotten food, even a couple have tried to kill him. But this year, it was the worst so far. This year, it seemed like they wanted his head on a pike.

Naruto was running as fast as his six year old body could carry him away from a mob. He thought 'Why? What did I do to deserve this?' While he was thinking he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran into an alley wall. 'Shit.' Naruto turned around to try and get out but saw the entrance was closed by the mob he was running from. He thought of his options but didn't see any that would get him out of this without a major injury.

The mob saw that he wasn't paying attention to them and a ninja walked forward and shouted "Look at me demon!" When Naruto didn't look up at him, he stuck his hand into his bag and pulled out a couple of shuriken. "Damn demon spawn! When I tell you to look at me, LOOK AT ME!" After the ninja said this, he threw the shuriken at Naruto to try and maim or at least cut him to make him pay attention.

The dozen shuriken pierced Naruto all over his body and pushed him up against the wall behind him. Naruto looked up and his eyes were full of sadness, and remorse. "Ninja, I swear upon me becoming the Hokage, I didn't do anything! Please let me go!

The mob heard what Naruto had begged the ninja to do and started to laugh at his request. "Heh. That's funny kid. But, I think I'd rather get revenge for my family.

"What do you mean revenge? I freaking didn't do anything to your family you idiot! Sure I've pranked a lot of people, but I haven't done anything! You have to believe me, I swear!" Naruto replied.

"Shut up you stupid brat! I'm taking revenge for everyone you murdered that day! Fire style: Great Fireball Justu!"

Naruto felt the heat of the fireball as it got closer and closer to him, and when it hit him, he screamed with his loudest ability that he could. Nobody heard it, thanks to the festival that was being celebrated at that time. But one man saw it, he was the third Hokage and his name was Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hiruzen saw everything and was truly horrified that he didn't notice it sooner. He signaled to his ANBU and they gathered on the buildings around the mob and Naruto. The mob was too busy celebrating what the ninja did to notice them and one ANBU performed a couple of hand seals and muttered "Water style: Water Stream Justu." He sprayed Naruto to quench the fire on him and took him to the hospital to treat his injuries.

Hiruzen poofed in front of the mob and walked forward. The crowd noticed him and started saying "He's going to reward us for what we did." Hiruzen stopped five steps in front of the crowd and said "Whoever did this, please come to me. I have a very special reward for you." The ninja stepped forward to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, I was the one who killed the demon. But please, this isn't my victory alone. These people need to have their fair share of this reward to."

"Yes young one. They were going to receive a reward to. Would you like to receive it now?" Hiruzen replied. "Please Hokage-sama." Hiruzen reached inside of his robes, and the ninja leaned his head forward to try and get a peek at what his reward was. In an instant, the head of the ninja was rolling on the ground, blood spewing out of his head and body.

"What the hell? I thought we were getting a reward! What kind of reward is death?" A random person shouted.

"That is an excellent question, you ignorant son of a bitch. I'm sure you all remember my law stating nobody is to reveal Naruto's status as a jinjurikki. But by saying things like 'kuuybi spawn' and 'demon child' or 'demon' straight to his face reveals it. And I stated the punishment would be death. Also you have attacked and possibly killed an innocent civilian, which could result in death. So, ANBU, please use that justu."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Four different shouts of "Earth style: Earth Imprisonment Justu!" rang out into the night.

The mob was looking around when out of nowhere four 20 foot tall walls shot out of the ground. On top of the walls was Hiruzen and the entirety of ANBU.

"All of you, shinobi and civilian alike, couldn't let go of a fucking grudge could you? Because of that, you have possibly killed the most caring and loving child on the wretched plant. I saw everything that was happening here. I saw Naruto plead to that piece of trash to let him go. But instead, he tried to kill him. There is a reason why I'm called the Kami no Shinobi. Now I'm going to show you."

Hiruzen began to call out handseals. "Monkey, Horse, Snake, Frog, Rabbit, Boar. Fire style: Furnace Incineration Justu!"

Half a second later, everything that was contained within the walls was incinerated into nothing. There wasn't anything to identify anybody that was in the mob. No ash, no bones, no carcasses. Hiruzen nodded to the ANBU and they canceled the justu and disappeared, except for two.

"Dog, I need you to go to the hospital to check on Naruto. If no doctor has checked on him detain him and find somebody who will. Snake, go gather the clan heads for a meeting in an hour."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The three people disappeared to different locations. The two ANBU to the places they needed to be, and Hiruzen to change his clothes. After Hiruzen was done, he shushined to the hospital to check on Naruto. When he got there, the nurse asked who he wanted to see. "I'm here to see Naruto. He was brought here by an ANBU member about 15 minutes ago." "He's in room 146, Hokage-sama." Hiruzen speed walked to the given room number and opened the door. Standing next to Naruto's bed was Dog without his mask on. "Kakashi, how is he?" "He's doing fine Hokage-sama. The Kyuubi is healing everything at a faster rate than normal. If Minato-sensei is looking down at us, I hope he could forgive both of us." "I need to ask you something Kakashi. If you could, would you take Naruto under your wing and train him? After what happened earlier, I don't want to know what else has been happening to him." "I would be honored Hokage-sama. Maybe I can gain some forgiveness about not taking care of him beforehand." "Alright then. Bring him into the council chambers in about 20 minutes. I have to get going so I can be there on time. You better be there to." "Yes Hokage-sama." After he heard Kakashi's confirmation, Hiruzen shushined to the council chambers to prepare for the meetings. Kakashi looked back at Naruto and prepared to move him and said, "I'm going to take care of everything Naruto, I promise."

*** Inside Naruto's Mindscape ***

Naruto looked around and saw only two things, dirty water and sewer pipes. He thought to himself, 'What the hell am I doing here? The last thing I remember is that asshole setting me on fire.' He then said out loud, "Hello? Is there anybody in here?" A dark and ominous voice replied, "Kit, walk towards my voice. I want to talk with you." Naruto did as the voice asked and walked. Eventually, he saw a gate in the distance. He started to run towards it, and when he got to it, he was a piece of paper with the kanji for seal. "Hello? Are you here?" "Yes kit, I'm here." Out of the darkness, Naruto saw a massive shape moving toward him. He started to back up in fright, and when the shape fully got in the light he saw something that he never would have believed if anybody told him. "Do you know who I am, kit?" Naruto shouted in fright "You're the freaking Nine-tailed Fox! But how are you inside me? I thought the history books said that you were killed by the fourth Hokage!" "Calm down kit, I can explain everything. Yes I'm the Nine-tails. Yes I'm inside of you, thanks to your fourth Hokage. But your history textbooks are wrong. I was in a fight with your fourth Hokage, but you can't kill us bijuu. We are beings of chakra. If you do manage to do that, we just reform after a couple of years. Anything else you want to ask me?" "What's your name? I mean, it's pretty offensive to naming somebody by the number of tails they have, right?" "Your right, it's very offensive. My name is Kurama. It is the name that I was given by my father, the Ridokou Sannin, the one you humans call the Sage of the Six Paths." Naruto started to ask him another question, but Kurama interrupted him. "We'll talk later, ok? Somebody is trying to wake you up." Without waiting to wait for an answer, Kurama cut the link between the two.

*** Outside Naruto's Mindscape ***

Naruto opened his eyes to him sitting in a chair with an ANBU member sitting in front of him. "Dog? Is that you? What am I doing here? The last thing I remember was some ninja shooting a fireball at me." "Naruto, you're awake. Good. We are in the Hokage tower because there is a meeting going on, one that pertains to you and me. We should enter the room in about 5 minutes. I'll explain that happened after you passed out when this is over." After Kakashi said this, the pair walked into the chambers where the meeting was taken place. When they got to the door they could hear the arguing behind it. Kakashi turned to Naruto and said, "Now don't say anything in here if you can. Some of these people don't like you in here. They would use anything that they can to make your life worse than it is, ok?" "Can't give any promises Dog." "My name is Kakashi, Naruto." "Ok then Kakashi." Kakashi put on his mask and opened the door for him and Naruto. When the two walked inside, they could cut the tension with a knife. "Now that everyone is here that needs to be here, we can be begin." Hiruzen stated. "What are we doing here? And why is he here?" Fugato Uhciha asked. "This meeting is about Naruto Uzumaki. He was attacked an hour and a half ago. But he won't be attacked anymore. Dog, step forward please." Kakashi stepped forward as Hiruzen asked. "What were his injuries after he was attacked?"

"He was pinned against a wall and had a fireball fired at him in close range, so he couldn't do anything to try and dodge it. When he was brought to the hospital, his charts stated he had multiple third degree burns on his legs, arms, and his hands. He had second degree burns on his ankles and feet, he also had first degree burns on the entirety of his rear half of his body, and his head." Kakashi replied to Hiruzen's question.

"So what do you recommend that we do to stop this?" "We must ask somebody to train him and take care of him so these things will never happen again." Kakashi replied.

The council was in uproar after the last word left Kakashi's mouth. One of the civilians side stood up and shouted "I will not let the demon-." He didn't get to finish his statement because somebody knocked him into the wall and made him go unconscious. "Anybody else want to call me a demon? Trust me, I know a lot more than hitting a fatass who insults me." Everybody stared at Naruto with the widest eyes ever. "Well then. Anybody else object to this?" Nobody dared to say anything because they were afraid of getting the crap knocked out of them. "Ok then. Who would like to volunteer to train Naruto?" The first person who tried to stand up was Danzo, one of Hiruzen's advisors. "I believe the child should be put under my care. I can turn him into a perfect weapon." "No. I've already asked somebody to do this." Hiruzen replied. "I will take care of Naruto, Hokage-sama." Kakashi stated. "Alright, take Naruto to ANBU HQ. He will stay with you there until he is either a Jounin level ninja or until me or any other Hokage states otherwise. Am I clear?" "Yes, Hokage-sama. Let's go Naruto." With that the two shushined to Naruto's apartment to gather what he needed. Hiruzen looked at the council and said "This meeting is done. You all can leave."

Naruto and Kakashi appeared at Naruto's apartment to gather his things. Naruto rushed to his room and pulled away at a couple of boards to reveal his 'hide-away' spot for his most important things. He pulled the bag out and pulled the check list out

Money: Check

Fox Doll: Check

Extra Clothes: Check

Toiletries: Check

While Naruto was getting his things, Kakashi was looking around to see what he was eating every day. All he saw was instant ramen. It was in every cabinet, drawer, and in any open space. 'Geeze, no wonder the kid's so small. This is all he eats.' Kakashi thought to himself. He noticed Naruto walking up behind him. "Got everything? You won't be seeing this place again after we leave." "Yep. I got everything I need." "Let's go then." Kakashi replied. With that, the two shushined to the ANBU HQ.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Metting a New Family

_**The Legend of the Fox**_

When Naruto and Kakashi reached ANBU HQ, they saw a couple of people still up. "Guy's, take the masks off. This is Naruto, our newest 'recruit'. He's going to be under our care for a while. A long while, in fact. Naruto, the guy with the Turtle mask is Matio Guy, the taijustu specialist in Kohona. Next is Weasel, Itachi Uhchia. After him is Monkey. His name is Asuma Sarutobi, the son of Lord Third. Then the two ladies here, Cat and Snake. Their names are Yuago and Anko. Say hi everyone." "Hey Naruto." "Ok. I'm going to show Naruto his room. We'll see you guys later." Naruto followed Kakashi around until they stopped in front of two doors. "Alright, this is my room. This one is yours." Kakashi pointed to the door on the left as Naruto's. Naruto entered his room and looked around. He only saw a bed, a window, and a small dresser for his clothes. He opened another door and entered his bathroom. He put his toothbrush and toothpaste on the sink and put his shampoo and body wash in shower. He exited the bathroom and grabbed his clothes and put them up. The only things that remained in his bag was his money and his fox doll. He put the cash under his mattress and changed into his sleeping clothes and grabbed his doll and got under the covers on his bed. 'Well, this is going to be fun, I think.' Naruto thought. Then he had the most peaceful sleep ever.

*** The Next Morning***

Naruto woke up to a pug sitting on top of his chest. "Get off of my chest please." "Whatever you say, boss." The pug replied. "Holy Crap! Did you just talk back to me?" Kakashi walked in after Naruto said this. "Easy with the volume Naruto, you'll wake up everybody else. Trust me, a pissed off ANBU is the last thing you want to chase after you. But to answer your earlier question, Pakunn is a personal summon for my clan, the Hatake. Now get changed because we need to do a couple of things before we start today's lesson. You can go home Pakunn." Barely a minute and a half later, a fully dressed Naruto was standing in front of Kakashi. "Did everything?" "Yep." "Alright, let's go." The two walked to the kitchen to fix them some breakfast. Naruto began looking around to try and find some ramen when Kakashi asked him what he was doing. "I'm trying to find some breakfast." "You see Naruto, you need to eat healthier foods because you're too small for your age. And plus the only reason you haven't had a heart attack yet is because of the nine tails getting rid of all the extra salt that's in ramen." "So what am I having for breakfast?" "We're having eggs, bacon, biscuits and tea." Naruto sat down at the table and waited for the food to get done. When it was, Kakashi brought him his share of the food and went back to grab his. After Kakashi returned, the two began to eat their breakfast. Naruto was almost done when Kakashi said "You all can stop trying to see my face when I'm eating." Defeated, the five from last night walked out from behind a corner and sat at the table. "Party pooper." Anko muttered. After Naruto picked up the plates and washed them and put them up, Kakashi stood up and looked at everybody gathered and asked in a serious voice, "Would all of you help me train Naruto? I can handle the ninjustu portion of his training." Everybody looked at one another and answered in one voice, "Yes." "Alright, when we get back from picking up some thing's for Naruto, we can divide up what we will each do." "Alright, see you two later." Kakashi grabbed ahold of Naruto and they shushined to the weapons store for ANBU, The Armored Dragon. They walked inside and went to the counter that the store owner was behind. "Ahem, sir, we need to order another set of armor." "Alright, I'll need their measurements to build it." "Even better, the person who needs it is right here." "Alright then. Tenten! Bring me the measuring tape!" "Yes sir!" A little girl replied and ran into the room with a tape. Naruto looked her over and her hair caught his eye. "Hey, why is your hair like that?" "What do you mean?" Tenten replied. "Why is your hair down in a weapons shop? And being around fire all day, you're lucky it hasn't caught fire yet." "Your right, but I don't know what I should put it in." "Put it into buns. I think it would look nice." Naruto replied.

"Alright boy, I'm done. Come back tomorrow to pick it up." "I would also like to order some other things while we are here. I need 300 shuriken, 150 kunai, a katana, a tanto, and some chakra paper." Kakashi interjected. "I'll have everything done at the time I said earlier. Do you want to pay for it now, or tomorrow?" "I'll pay for it now." "Your total is 45,689 ryo." Kakashi paid the money and then he and Naruto grabbed the merchandise and walked out of the store and onto the street. Kakashi pulled out a scroll and set everything on it and it disappeared in a burst of smoke. "What did you just do?" "I used fuinjustu. It's sealing something into a scroll" and then in a quieter tone, "or sealing something into a person." "Oh, so where are we going now?" Naruto asked. "We are going to the academy to see where you are at." Kakashi replied. The duo walked around until they arrived at the academy. When they reached his classroom door, Kakashi asked him to stay put until he got back. Naruto sat down in one of the chairs outside the room. He sat there for what felt like eternity until he heard a little girl whimpering. He thought, 'Why is she whimpering?' Naruto followed the sound until he saw a little girl on her knees, with three older guys standing above her. He was about to intervene when one of the boys said, "Isn't she a Hyuuga? Maybe she's related to that asshole Neji that's in our class." The little girl said, "Yes, Neji is my cou-cousin." "Good," one of the other boys said, "Then this is going to feel good." After he said that, he picked her up by her hair, and he said to her, "I want you to apologize for everything that your cousin has done." "Why? Why woul-would I apol-apologize?" the little girl asked. The boy who was holding her by her hair took her head and slammed it into a tree. "Do it!" "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The girl kept repeating "I'm sorry" to the boys. They just laughed at her and began to punch and kick her. This severely pissed Naruto off. He jumped one of the boys that was kicking the girl and began to punch him in the back of the head. The boy noticed and grabbed Naruto and flung him to the other side of the clearing. Naruto looked at him in fury. "What the hell are you doing to that girl?" "What's it to ya, shrimp?" "Everything!" Naruto performed a couple of handseals and shouted "Ninja art: Clone Justu!" When the smoke cleared, the clone was on the ground, half dead. "Hah! That's a clone?" "No, it is a distraction!" The three boys didn't know what hit them. Within seconds the boys were on the ground unconscious. Naruto thought 'Good thing I'm good at throwing things.' He rushed over to the girl that was on the ground and picked her up. She was still mumbling "I'm sorry". Naruto whispered in her ear, "You can stop now. They won't be bothering you anymore." She turned her head and saw her savior. She eeped, and stuck her head into her jacket. Naruto was walking back to the school when a thought came across his mind. "What's your name?" "My-my nam-name is Hi-Hinata Hyuuga." "That's a beautiful name." Naruto replied. "What is your nam-name?" Hinata asked. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" When he was done saying this, they arrived at the nurse's office inside the school. He dropped her off to be checked out by the nurse there. He then disappeared after that. Hinata was staring at the door when she muttered "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto was wandering around the academy when the three boys from earlier walked up to him. "Runt, we are so going to hurt you for what you did earlier!" "Oh yea? Bring it!" The boys leaped at Naruto, but smoke appeared between them. Out of the smoke appeared Kakashi who was towering over the children in the academy. "Do you three know the punishment for attacking a ninja? Kakashi demanded, while releasing some KI to get the point across. "No way this little runt is a ninja before us! We take our test in a couple of months!" The leader of the boys protested.

"Nope, he's higher than a regular ninja. He's in ANBU." Kakashi stated. After he said this, he pulled out a mask for Naruto. It was a puppy mask. The three boys saw the mask and started to scramble away from Naruto and Kakashi. "Naruto, I told you to stay next to the classroom."

"But Kakashi! They were hitting this little girl for no reason at all! I had to stop them from hitting her!"

"I know. I saw everything. I had a shadow clone go get everything from your teacher. But I was about to intervene when you showed up. I'm very proud that you did that. You showed extreme bravery, even in the face of danger. Let's go." Kakashi explained to Naruto. The two walked around the city until they reached the training grounds. Kakashi signed a couple of forms with the chuunin that was guarding the grounds. "Alright, we have training grounds 7 for the day." Naruto followed Kakashi for a little bit longer until they stopped in the middle of a clearing in the forest. He pulled the scroll out from earlier and sat it on the ground and unrolled it. When it unrolled, everything that they bought earlier showed up in a burst of smoke. "So let's get started then, shall we? Your teacher said you were just starting learning chakra. What have you done exactly?"

"Which teacher was that one again? The majority of my teachers kept kicking me out of the classroom because I was supposedly causing trouble." Naruto replied. 'Wow. Why are people such idiots. He isn't the Kyuubi, he's the container. It's like not being able to tell the difference between a kunai being sealed in the scroll. I wonder what else he hasn't been taught, or has been taught wrong. Looks like we have to restart everything.' "Never mind. Chakra is the lifeblood of ninja's, besides blood of course. You can't live without blood. Without it, we can't perform ninjustu or genjustu and a couple of taijustu, in fact. Some people can't mold chakra. You've met one, last night. Matio Guy can't perform nin or genjustu. So the only thing he can do is taijustu. I'm getting off topic, anyways. I want you to sit down in the meditation pose. Clear your mind of all thoughts and feelings." Naruto did as Kakashi asked. "I want you to look inside your body. You should feel a warm sensation, like you would if you sat in front of a fire. When you feel it, I want you to grab it with both of your hands and pull." After Kakashi said this, a calm and sleeping feeling washed over him.

'I wonder what that was. I'll think about it later.' "Alright, did you do like I asked?" Kakashi ask. "I think so Kakashi-sensei." "Stand up Naruto. Walk over here next to the things we bought earlier. Hold out your hand." Naruto did everything and held out is hand. Kakashi placed a sheet of paper in it. "This is chakra paper. It lets you know what you elemental affinity. Fire makes the paper burn, lightening makes it crumble, water makes it wet, wind splits it in half, and earth turns it into dust. Channel some of your chakra into the paper and let's see what you have." Naruto had some trouble at first, but he managed to channel some chakra into the paper. At first it didn't do anything, but a minute or so later, the paper split in half, the half's crumbled, and then most shockingly to Kakashi, the paper started to grow trees. Kakashi stared at Naruto's hands dumbfounded until Naruto started to freak out because he had trees growing in the palms of his hand. "Kakashi-sensei! Help me and quit staring at my hands!" 'That explains that calm and soothing feeling I felt earlier. We need to go see the Hokage immediately.' "Just let the paper out of your hands, Naruto." "Oh! I'm really retarded then." Naruto let the slips of paper fall out of his hands and onto the ground. Kakashi looked at Naruto and said "Give me ten minutes Naruto. I have to go tell Hokage-sama something. I'll be right back." Kakashi shushined to go tell the Hokage the shocking news about Naruto's chakra affinity. Naruto was looking around the things Kakashi bought earlier, when out of nowhere Kurama shouted at Naruto "Jump!" Naruto was confused until he heard something being thrown behind him. Naruto leaped as high as he could and saw somebody threw a kunai at him. Kurama said, "Kit, I will give you a sliver of my chakra to deal with this person. As soon as they are defeated, I'll retract it, ok?" Naruto thought 'Got it'. Naruto reached over and grabbed a kunai and got ready for a fight.

*** At the Hokage tower ***

"So Naruto has Hashirama's Modukon. This is going to change things. A lot to be exact." Hiruzen said. "We have somebody in ANBU that can help teach him to harness his Modukon so it isn't wasted. I need-" Kakashi began when he picked up on something that he didn't want to feel again in a million years. "Shit! Kyuubi is being released! Hokage-sama! He's at training ground 7!" Kakashi shushined back to the training ground to stop the Kyuubi from being released. Hiruzen pressed a button on his desk and ordered all the ANBU to training ground 7. Then he pushed a button on the wall and got into his battle suit. After he had it on, he shushined to the training grounds.

*** Kohana ***

Smoke was appearing all over Kohana when the ANBU was disappearing to get to training ground 7. Some ninja noticed but didn't pay any attention but, some ninja decided to try and follow them.

*** Training Ground 7 ***

All of the ANBU, Kakashi, and Hiruzen appeared at training ground 7, ready for a fight, only to see a child crying over a body. Hiruzen walked over to Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Naruto, look at me. Don't cry anymore. This ninja attacked you, and you had every right to stop with any necessary force that you could use. Let us go back to my office and you can explain what happened. Kakashi, gather everything you brought for Naruto. Someone bring this body to T&I so we can learn who this ninja is. Everyone else, go." Kakashi re-sealed everything back in the scroll from earlier, Anko grabbed the dead body, and Hiruzen took ahold of Naruto and shushined to his office. When they got there Hiruzen sat Naruto on the couch and gave him some tea. "Now why don't you tell me what happened earlier." Naruto looked at Hiruzen and with one final sniffle, started to explain what happened.

*** Flashback ***

'Ok. This guy is good. If I didn't have Kurama, I would have been toast.' "Damn straight, kit. So what's the plan?" Kurama replied. "I'm going to try a justu I saw Kakashi use when I was younger. I'm just hoping it works." Naruto said. In the real world, Naruto raised his hands and put his index and middle finger in a cross position. He shouted out "Ninja art: Multiple Shadow Clone Justu!" Dozens of clones appeared around the two opponents, kunai in hand. "Heh. You think that you can beat me with some shadow clones? Besides, you aren't the only person who knows that kenjustu." Two other clones appeared next to the hooded ninja. The hooded man and his clones leaped at the clones of Naruto ready to do battle. The clones were being decimated by the other ninja. Naruto and about five of his clones ran towards the things Kakashi bought earlier. "Alright, we need to try and take them down using these things. You four grab the kunai and shuriken and start throwing them. You" he pointed to the other clone, "Grab the short sword and go help the others. I'll stay here with the long sword and protect the throwers." "Got it boss!" The clone exclaimed and grabbed the tanto and went after the other ninja and his clones. Both the clone with the tanto and the clones that were throwing things managed to take down the clones, but only managed to put a few cuts on the main ninja. "I'm tiring of this silly fight. Fire style: Fire Wall Justu!" When the clone hit the wall, he burst into smoke. 'Whoa. I get the memories from these clones? This could help me with things.' The ninja then threw four kunai at the Naruto's throwing the shuriken and kunai. But Naruto only heard three bursts of smoke when the kunai hit the clones. Naruto charged the ninja to engage him one-on-one. While Naruto was trying to hit the other ninja, he started to laugh. "You know kid, if I didn't have to bring you to Danzo, I would teach you how to properly use one of these bad boys. But oh well, let's end this." He knocked Naruto onto the ground and raised the butt of his kunai to knock him out. The other clone appeared out of nowhere with a kunai in hand. "Oh no you don't you bastard!" The clone exclaimed. He tried to hit the ninja with his kunai but the ninja knocked it out of his hands and on to the ground. He then swing his blade and decapitated the clone. "Now where we-" The ninja looked down to see a kunai sticking out of his chest, right where his heart was. "What the hell!" He exclaimed and fell on the ground. Naruto jumped on him and started to punch him in his face. "Who the hell is Danzo? Tell me you pig-faced bastard!" "Kit! Calm down! Your pulling do much! Your body can't handle this amount of chakra yet!" Kurama yelled. Naruto stopped and looked at the ninja. He shook him a little to see if he would wake up. That didn't work so he looked for a pulse on his neck.

'Shit! Kurama, I can't find a pulse on this guy! You have to help me!" "Kit. He is dead. You killed him." Naruto rolled off of the body and puked up his breakfast and the dinner from the night before. When he was done, Naruto went over to the body and started to cry. Crying because of everything that had happened to him. Because he killed someone. Because he was afraid. "Kit, it is going to be ok. That man attacked you with the intent to kill. You had every right to do attack back with the intent to kill also. You just got him when he wasn't paying attention to you." "I know. But I don't know how to deal with this. Its making me sick thinking about it." "Don't worry kit. You'll find something to do." And that's when Hiruzen appeared.

*** End of Flashback ***

'So that ninja worked for Danzo. I'm going to have a talk with him tomorrow. And he isn't going to like it.' Hiruzen thought. "By the way, who is this Kurama you kept on talking about?" "Oh! Kurama is the Nine-tails real name." "You're conversing with the Nine-tails! Naruto, you do realize he is dangerous right! He attacked the village six years ago, when you were born." Hiruzen exclaimed. "Oh. That incintent. Nah, that wasn't him. It was by some dude who wore a spiral mask and goes by the name Madara Uchiha." 'That's the same name Minato gave me before his soul was taken by the Shimigami, and Kushina before she died from massive blood loss.' "But how am I do be assured that Kyuubi won't try to break out of the seal." Hiruzen asked. "He's saying to put your hand on my seal and put some chakra on it." The two was transported to Naruto's mindscape when Hiruzen put some chakra on his hand. "So, Hiruzen, turn around and we can talk like men." Hiruzen started to turn his head when he saw the nine-tails behind him. Hiruzen shrieked like a little girl and ran behind the only other thing in the place, Naruto. "Hey jiji, I didn't know you were a chicken! Maybe you should already give me that hat." Hiruzen looked at Naruto and whacked him upside the head. "Don't be silly, little Naruto. I saw just surprised that's all. Yep, that's it, I was surprised." "Whatever, Hiruzen. But anyways back to the topic. If I wanted to, I could have broken out last night. But I didn't. And I will give you my word that I won't try to break this seal. Fox's honor."

"I'll believe you Kurama. So how do we get out of here? Hiruzen asked. "Give me a couple of seconds. And Hiruzen, go buy Naruto here something for his birthday. Something that would go well with his heritage." Kurama said, heavily emphasizing the word heritage. "Alright, got it. I'll talk to you guys later." Kurama said. The next minute, Hiruzen and Naruto appeared back in his office. "Let's go get you a birthday present, Naruto." The two walked down the street until they got to a bookstore. They walked inside and Hiruzen looked around until he found the book he was looking for. He reached up and grabbed it and took it off the shelf and then gave it to Naruto. "What is this?" Naruto asked. "Read the cover, Naruto." Hiruzen replied. "Introduction to the Sealing Arts for Dummies. Written by Jiriya the Toad Sage. Wait a minute. Are you calling me a dummy jiji?" "No I'm not. The book is. But this is what your friend and I were talking about. The Uzumaki's were legends using fuinjustu. And as an added bonus, your idol, the Fourth Hokage, was a master at it." "Really!? Then I'm going to be a better master than him!" "Good, we need more fuinjustu masters. Now let's get you back home. I'm sure everybody has missed you." Hiruzen and Naruto walked through the busy streets when an old man stopped in front of them and started to converse with Hiruzen. Naruto looked up at him and said, "Who are you?". The old man looked down at him with a twinkle in his eye. "I am the toad sage of Mount Myobouku, the wooer of women, the slayer of evil, and the great and powerful, Jiriya the Gallant!" While he was saying all of this, Jiriya was performing some stupid dance. (**A/N Shut it Jiriya! I and everybody else in the Naruto universe thinks the dance is stupid. {Jiriya starts to cry because nobody likes his dance.} Big baby. He's been like that since he was killed by Nagato. But that guy was a total asshole when he was fighting Jiriya and Naruto. {Poor Hinata.} But back to the story!) **Naruto just stared at him like he was stupid, then exclaimed, "Wait a minute! You wrote that Icha Icha book Kakashi and Jiji have? And this one?". Naruto pulled out his book on fuinjustu.

"Yep. I wrote all of these! I wrote another book, but I didn't catch on as much as Icha Icha did. It's called The Tales of the Utterly Gusty Ninja." "Hold on, I'll be right back!" Naruto ran back to the bookstore to find the book Jiriya spoke of. When Naruto returned, he asked Jiriya to sign the books, as a favor. "Sure! What do you want me to right in here?" "To Naruto, the next Hokage!" "Here you go runt." "One more question before you go away. Since you wrote those Icha Icha books, doesn't that make you a pervert?" "I'm not a pervert, I'm a super pervert!" "I'm going to call you Ero-Sannin then!" "You little runt! Come here!" Jiriya and Naruto spent the next five minutes chasing after one another until Hiruzen called out for Naruto that it was time for him to go home. "I'll see you later, Ero-Sannin!" "Quit calling me that!" "I'll stop when jiji gives me that hat!" "Anyways, thanks for the info Jiriya. And the fox has begun to poke his head out." With that said Hiruzen and Naruto began to walk back to ANBU HQ.

*** ANBU HQ ***

Naruto walked through the door and everyone jumped out of every nook and cranny and shouted "Happy Birthday Naruto!" Naruto stood wide eyed until somebody shook his shoulder. "Hey Naruto, come over here and sit down with us and have some cake." Naruto sat down at the table and Anko passed him a slice of cake. Naruto devoured the cake and then got another. When he was done with the second slice, everyone crowded around him for a group picture to signify the newest member of ANBU and for his birthday. Naruto saw the presents everyone got him and he wanted to open them. Everyone sat down in random places to make sure they saw his reactions to what they got him. Naruto first opened up Gai's present. It was training weights so Naruto could build up the muscles he would eventually need. Anko got him a cookbook so he could start to cook his own food. Asuma got him some scrolls for wind techniques. He said, "If you need any help with these, let me know during training and we can work on it." Yuago's present to Naruto was her boyfriend, Hayate Gekko's, Crescent moon technique, after he had enough teaching of course. Kakashi's present was a joke at first. Naruto opened the wrapped present to find an Icha Icha Paradise sitting on the table. The ladies in the room was furious, except for Anko, of course. "Anko! How the hell did you get that book? I have those under lock and key!" Kakashi shouted. "The wonders of the ability to use snakes, huh? Kami, I love 'em!" Kakashi's real present was a justu he created himself. "It's called the _Chidori_. You have to be a lightning user to use it, which thankfully, you are." Itachi's present was a book on genjustu. "I want you to start reading over this before we start tomorrow. This could help you possibly." After Naruto opened all of the presents, everyone else dispersed to finish celebrating the night off. Naruto was walking around the kitchen/living room area when Kakashi grabbed him and shushined to the roof. "What the hell where you thinking Naruto! You are lucky you are a chakra freak! That justu could have killed you if you didn't have enough chakra to perform it properly! Kami, if you would have died, your parents would have come back to life-" Kakashi rambled on not noticing when he slipped until Naruto interrupted him.

"You knew my parents, and you didn't even bother to tell me! I thought I could trust you Kakashi!" Naruto shouted at Kakashi. "Naruto, calm down. We couldn't tell you about your parents because if we did, you would have gone to everybody and start to say who your parents were. And believe me, there are two hidden villages, one for each of your parents that would kill to have you, their son. Your mother was wanted by Kumogakure when she was a child because of what she was containing." "You mean my mom was the container of Kurama too?" "Yes. Your father, during the Third Ninja World War, your father invented two ninjustu just days before the last major battle. They were called the Hashirn, and the Rasengan. But during the battle, Kohana was fighting against Iwagakure and several minor villages, and the tide was turning against us when he appeared. Utilizing his two new justu, he decimated the opposing army earning him a place in their bingo books with the title of _The Yellow Flash._"

"Could you tell me their names at least? I promise I won't go off and tell everybody who my parents are, I swear!" "I could only tell you with Hokage-sama's permission." "Then why don't you tell him then Kakashi? I believe him." The two turned to see Hiruzen walking towards them with Gai, Itachi, Anko, Yuago, Asuma, and Jiriya following him. "Gaki, you can always trust us. We have always cared about you, even if most of us haven't been in your life a lot." Jiriya said. "Alright then. But who were my parents?" Naruto asked Kakashi. "Your parents' names were Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage." "No way! I don't believe you! If they were my parent's, why was I treated like shit my entire life?" "Like we said earlier, nobody knew besides ninja with the rank of Jounin, Special Jounin, ANBU, and me. But that's why last night I killed all of the people that was attacking you. I was tired of not doing anything about it, so I took action to help you." "So, that's why nobody helped me." Naruto said. "Yes Naruto, but im-" Kakashi was interrupted when Naruto buried his fist in his gut. "But thanks for watching over me. Now! I think we have a party to attend to!" Naruto said. With that, everybody went back in the building to finish Naruto's party and get drunk.

*** Later that Night ***

Anko was walking down the hall, drunk of her ass, **(Like Usual. **_**WHAT WAS THAT!?**_** Nothing dear sweet lovable single and sexy Anko! Now let me finish this chapter please. **_** Alright but when you done, you're getting me some dango, Naruto some ramen, and Asuma some cigarette's! **_**{Author-sama starts to cry because of his loss of money.} Anyway, back to the story!) **when she was yanked into Kakashi's room. "What the hell! What-" "Shhhh. I'm afraid Naruto is going to try and to something to me when I go to sleep tonight. I'm hoping he won't do anything when you're here with me." Kakashi interrupted her. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go change into some night clothes." 'Yes, go do that Kakashi. I have the perfect plan to finally see under that mask!' Anko began to strip of all her clothes and then laid on the bed in a seductive manner. 25 minutes passed and Kakashi still hadn't come out of the bathroom, and Anko was getting pissed. 'Where the hell is he?' Not wanting to wait anymore, Anko opened the door to the bathroom only to find Kakashi passed out on the toilet. 'Oh goody! I can get a twofer! I can see Kakashi's face, and I get to sleep with him! Perfect blackmail and a free pass for whatever she wanted, courtesy of one Kakashi Hatake. Now, how to get him into his bed?' Anko thought. "Hey Anko, need help?" Naruto asked. "What the hell! Why are you in here?" Anko shouted. "I'm here to prank Kakashi, duh. Besides, where is he?" Anko stuck her head out of the bathroom, "He's in here with me, asleep on the toilet." "Why are you in there with him? What are you two doing anyway? 'Crap. What am I going to say?' "We are uh, were cleaning up before we were going to sleep, because that's what people do when they are tired. Could you help me get him into the bed? I'm fixing to get into the shower." Anko asked. "Alright." Naruto replied. He put his hands in the double cross symbol and muttered "Shadow clone Justu." Four clones popped into existence next to Naruto. "Whacha need, Boss?" "Go in there and get Kakashi out of there so Miss Anko can take her shower." "Yes sir!" Naruto and the clones went in the bathroom and dragged Kakashi out of the bathroom. "Need anything else, Anko?" "Nope. Thanks gaki." Naruto and his clones went back to his room for the night. Anko got out of the shower and put on some clothes. 'Now, time to get that photo!' She grabbed a camera out of her other clothes and walked over to Kakashi and pulled down his mask. 'Holy crap. That face is so cute!' Anko snapped a couple of pictures and then hid the pictures in one of her pockets. "Hope your happy Anko." Kakashi said. Anko whirled around to see Kakashi leaning up on his bed. "Get over here. I'll worry about this more in the morning." Anko leaped into the bed and cuddled with him. 'Perfect.' And then, she went to sleep.

*** End of Chapter 2 ***

A/N: Hey guys! Seventh Lord Hokage here! I just wanted to say thank you for reading this story. Tuesday when I posted the first chapter of this story, I was thinking that people weren't going to like it and things among those lines. But on Thursday when I decided just to check on the story, I saw how many people read this story, how many favorite and followed, and most importantly, my first five reviews. Honestly you guys made me so happy I cried. Not the crying where I was bawling, but the kind where I was happy and small tears came out of my eyes. So I promised myself I was going to finish this story, and make it a good one too. Anyway, enough of that. Next time on the Legend of the Fox, a small time skip, Uchiha Massacre (Sorry to all you Anti- Uchiha Massacre fans), a s-ranked mission for Naruto and getting friends his age. I'm sure you guys are going to like it. See you guys later!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! I'm baccccck! And with me, I bring gifts fit for my awesome and amazing reader fans, a new chapter of The Legend of the Fox!  
Remember though, I will only do this one and only one time, I have no ownership in Naruto. If I did, Naruto would be with Hinata, Jariya would be alive, and I'd be rich!

Anyway, on to the story!

The Legend of the Fox

It had been 3 years since he was adopted by Kakashi and his family in ANBU, and he had utterly enjoyed them. He learned everything that he needed to know from Kakashi, Anko, Gai, Itachi, Yugao, and Asuma. He was the second best ANBU, behind the commander, Kakashi. He commanded his own team, and their specialty was infiltration, reconnaissance, and assassination. His team was the only team that had a 100% completion rating. He proved himself to be an exceptional ninja, on and off the battle field. He excelled in fuinjustu, kenjustu, taijustu, and ninjustu. But his Mokuton was on another level. The only other person in the village hidden in the leaves who could use Wood Release was a man named Yamato, who was in ANBU himself. Naruto was trained to his fullest by Yamato, and was able to master many of the moves Hashirama knew and created many himself. If Hiruzen had to estimate Naruto's skill, he would have to say Naruto could easily over power the majority of the Jounin in the village.

Our blond hero was currently sitting atop his father's head, overlooking the village. 'So peaceful.' Naruto thought. 'Only if I wasn't on duty, I would go get some ramen from Ichiraku's.' Noticing what time it was, Naruto leaped off his father's head and jumped to the ground below. When he touched ground, he disappeared in a puff of smoke, indicating he used a shushin. He appeared outside of Hiruzen's office and knocked on the door. He heard in reply, "Come in." Naruto opened the door and noticed an odd shape behind Hiruzen. "Jariya, release the justu. You know that you will never be able to hide from me."

"Stupid gaki. That Mokuton of yours is so over powered." Jiraya replied.

"I know it is. But that's why I love it!" Naruto said.

"Anyway, let's get down to business, Naruto. You can interrogate him later, Jiraya. What is the status of the village?" Hiruzen asked.

"The village is clear. I can't sense anything harmful in the village, so were clear." Naruto answered.

"Alrighty then. You can leave now. Go catch up with each other." Hiruzen replied.

"Got it gramps. Let's go get some ramen Jiraya, your treat!" Naruto exclaimed. Jiraya pulled out his wallet and cried about all the sake and girls he wouldn't to be able enjoy. Naruto grabbed it and shushined to Ichiraku ramen. "Hey Ayame! I need 10 bowls of chicken and beef ramen immediately!"

"Naruto! I'm glad your back! Jiraya-sama! What would you like to get?" Ayame asked.

"I'll just get a bowl of beef please." Jiraya replied.

"Alright. I'll get those going." Ayame walked to the back to start cooking the noodles.

Jiraya turned to Naruto and said, "So gaki, I'll ask again. What have you learned in the past 3 years? New kenjustu, ninjustu, taijustu, genjustu? Tell you what, I'm going to teach one of my favorite Justu! It's called the Mirage Step and the signs for it are-."

"Pervert! I don't need your peeping technique! Besides I came up with my own technique! It's called Sexy Justu! And if I combine it with Multiple Shadow Clone Justu, I can knock out any pervert, believe it! But I know a lot of Justu, and I can't list all of them out right here, I just forget them."

"Then just list the important ones." Jiraya said.

"Ok then. I know the Rasegan, Shadow Clone, Sexy justu, and I'm pretty good at fuinjustu. I wouldn't say I'm as good as a master, but Jiji made me the primary tag maker for the ANBU because of the variations that I have. I have nova tags, barrier creation and destruction tags, and I have made several storage tags that can hold more and last longer than normal ones. But the best for last," Naruto jumped off of the stool and performed a couple of handseals, "is this!" In a burst of smoke that lasted a couple of seconds, stood Naruto with a large scroll standing next to him. "This is my summoning scroll!"

"What animal is the summoning for?" Jiraya asked curiously.

"It's for the foxes. Kurama-sensei gave me permission to make one since nobody had actually made one with them before. It's really cool though. I can summon all kinds of foxes to help me with the things I need. This-" Naruto performed another set of seals and muttered "Summoning Justu." Another burst of smoke appeared and disappeared with a silver fox with a black tip on its tail was sitting next to Naruto. "This is Wind Walker. He's my favorite summon besides Kurama-sensei."

"Hiya! My name is Wind Walker. How about you and I go get a drink sometime?" Wind Walker asked.

"How about a little bit later? I'm kind of busy right now. And Naruto, you've said Kurama-sensei twice now. Who exactly is this Kurama?" Jiraya asked.

"For you to see, we need to go to my personal training ground behind my estate." Naruto answered. Naruto grabbed Jiraya and Shushined to the back of his house.

'He always forgets about me. Oh well. Free Ramen, and its cooked too!' Wind Walker thought. He then jumped on the stool and started to eat the left over ramen.

***Namikaze Estate***

"Isn't this your father's old place? It's awfully large for one person." Jiraya stated.

"Well I don't live here. I stay in ANBU HQ with Kakashi and everybody else. I still have to finish up some of the seals I am placing around the house and walls. Anyway, here's what you wanted to see." Naruto performed a couple of seals and slammed his hand on the ground and shouted "Summoning Justu!

Another burst of smoke appeared and lingered for a few seconds, and when it dispersed, a fox with 9 tails was standing where Naruto slammed his palm down. Jiraya stood there dumb founded for a couple of minutes. When Jiraya regained his senses, he walked around the fox a couple of times to try and understand what happened. 'This couldn't be IT, could it? I know pretty much any animal could be summoned, but the fox was sealed in his stomach, for Kami's sake! It's impossible.'

"**What's wrong, Gama-Sannin? Afraid that I'm outside of the seal? Yes, I'm the Kyuubi No Yoko. Or as Naruto calls me, Kurama. Don't worry, my essence is outside but my body is still in the seal. If you don't believe me, we can go inside his mind and continue this discussion." **Kurama said interrupting Jiraya's train of thought.

"I'm fine." Jiraya turned to Naruto and said, "Naruto, you could have just told me that you had a summoning contract with the foxes. But I was going to ask if you wanted to sign with the toads, as it could help you learn many things."

"Let me think about it. I'll tell you tomorrow. I need to go get dressed. I have to go to dinner with Itachi tonight and meet his family. Meet me back here tomorrow around three." Naruto said.

"Alright. See you later, then." 'Finally! I can go do my research!' Jiraya said and then thought.

"Wait a minute Jiraya! I need to ask you something! When is the next Icha-Icha coming out?" Naruto yelled out.

All round Kohana, at that moment, several ANBU released large amounts of KI and had the urge to hunt down an old white haired pervert.

Jiraya turned around wide-eyed and tears was forming in his eyes. "Yes! Another convert to pervertism! Naruto, my boy, what's your favorite Icha-Icha? Is it Icha-Icha Paradise, or is it Icha-Icha Violence?"

"It's defiantly Paradise! But anyway, I got to go now! See ya tomorrow!" Naruto replied. He disappeared in a shushin, back to his room in the ANBU HQ. Jiraya was beginning to walk away, when he noticed several ANBU surrounding him.

"What does Hiruzen want now?" Jiraya asked.

"Hokage-sama doesn't want anything. We are going to ask you a few questions about Naruto. If you answer falsely, you won't enjoy what happens after that."

Jiraya gulped after he noticed they were serious. On the other side of Kohana, Naruto was laughing to himself.

'Heh, Operation: Get Jiraya beat up for his pervertism, success! Now, what should I wear tonight?' Naruto thought.

*** Outside the Uchiha Compound, Later that night***

Naruto was walking through the Uchiha compound wearing an orange and black kimono, when he smelled something he shouldn't of. He smelled blood. Grabbing his tanto from underneath his kimono, he ran as stealthily as he could, to where he smelled the freshest blood. It was going towards the main house of the Uchiha.

'Damn, I need to get there faster.' Naruto thought. Drawing on Kurama's chakra, Naruto ran faster than before, reaching the main house in minutes. Sneaking into the house, he heard someone running through the house.

'Odd. Who would do this? Let me try something.' Reaching out with his Mokuton chakra, he felt three chakra signatures in the living room. Sneaking into the living room, he couldn't believe what he saw. He saw Itachi standing over his parents, his sword buried in their stomachs.

'Itachi, what the hell have you done?' Naruto thought. Right when he was about to walk out of the shadows, Itachi's little brother, Sasuke burst into the room.

"Nii-san, what's going on? Everyone is dead! Somebody came and killed them all!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Foolish little brother. What does it look like? I was the one that killed all of the Uchiha!" Itachi responded.

"Why? Why would you do this? You killed children, babies, and old men! People that couldn't even defend themselves! I'll kill you myself, you bastard!" Sasuke yelled, eyes flashing into the Sharigan for a brief instant, then turning back. He charged Itachi with a kunai, only to be slammed into the floor, with Itachi's foot on his chest.

"Good, fester that hatred, little brother. Fester it, and when you have the same eyes as me, come out and seek me. Now, look at me. Tsuyukiomi." Itachi stated, no emotions on his face, while looking down at Sasuke. Sasuke screamed bloody murder before he passed out. Itachi walked over to his parents and kneeled next to his mother and murmured a prayer for her.

Then he looked to where Naruto was and said, "Come out now Naruto, I know you're hiding there."

Naruto walked out of the shadows, tanto in hand. He walked towards Itachi and the bodies of his parents. "I wish I could know what was going through your mind right now. But if there is any comfort, I have a justu that bring a thing back to life, but only for a few minutes. If you want me to, I could bring your mom back, so you can say your final words.

"Please do so Naruto. I wish I didn't have to do this. I'll tell you after I say good bye." Itachi replied, tears falling down his face.

Naruto performed a couple of handseals, and laid his hand on Mikoto, Itachi's mother's forehead. She fluttered her eyes for a couple of seconds, before she noticed who was kneeling next to her.

"Itachi, what is happening?" Mikoto asked.

"Mom, look into my eyes." Mikoto did as Itachi asked. "Tsuyukiomi."

Mikoto's eyes glassed over for a few moments before they returned to normal.

"I see. Well, I hope you live a good life after this, Itachi. I love you from the bottom of my heart, and so does your father. But who is this sweetie?" Mikoto stated and asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I was the person who was coming to dinner tonight. I'm also the reason your still alive, but sadly only for about another minute or two." Naruto replied.

"Are you Kushina's son? You remind me of her." Mikoto asked.

"Yes, my mother was Kushina. And my father was Minato." Naruto replied. Mikoto looked at Naruto with a smile. Then she started to breathe shallow and faster than before. "Itachi, you've already seen her die once before. Leave now. You don't need to see this again and mess with your mind even more."

Itachi left the house without a word. Naruto looked down at Mikoto and was beginning to shut of his justu when Mikoto looked at him and said, "Goodbye Naruto. Maybe I can see your mom and dad again." With a sigh Mikoto left the world for the last and final time. Naruto stood up and left the house, not noticing Sasuke starting to stir. Naruto walked outside and saw Itachi walking away. Naruto ran towards him until he heard a kunai being thrown towards him. He leaped over it and saw Sasuke staring at him, eyes blazing with a Sharigan, with one tomoe in each eye.

"You! I'll kill you! Where's Itachi?" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi appeared in front of Sasuke, and performed the ANBU signs for "Go Ahead." Naruto thought in his head, 'Shadow Clone. Nice move.' Naruto kept walking forward until he caught up to Itachi. Itachi shushined away and Naruto followed. He followed until he noticed Itachi stopped near the old guard resting shack. Naruto jumped out of the trees and landed across Itachi. He saw tears falling down his face, and walk up to him and sat down.

"Itachi, what the hell is going on? Why did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Look into my eyes Naruto. Let me show you. Tsuyukiomi." Naruto slumped forwards, and Itachi caught him. "Good bye, otouo." Itachi stood up and took his hiate off his forehead. He took a kunai and slashed it. He then put it back on his head and it started it rain. "It even seems like the heavens want to cry on this horrible night." Itachi said. He walked away, from Kohana, her citizens, and the simple life he lived inside it, into the dangerous life as a nuke-nin.

***Inside the Tsuyukiomi Realm***

Naruto opened his eyes to see a dark and void world and looked around it. He noticed he was chained up to a cross and Itachi was standing below him, sword in hand. "Hey, Itachi what gives? Why am I on a cross?"

"Sorry Naruto." Itachi replied. The cross and chains disappeared and Naruto landed on his butt. "Now that that's over, I can show you why I was forced to choose between killing my clan, or being forced to watch my little brother be killed in front of me.

*** Flashback ***

"Itachi, you have been called before the elder council and the hokage today to discuss your clan and its actions." Danzo Shimoura started. "We have statements from you, saying that your clan and the elders have been plotting to overthrow the village and take control of the village's government. Is this correct?"  
"Yes, it is, Danzo. The elders and my father have been plotting to overthrow the government, only because they-" Itachi started to reply to Danzo but was interrupted.

"See, Hiruzen. Even with your attempted peace talks haven't been able to break through their thick skulls. So, we need to do something about this. All in favor of the extermination of the Uhchia Clan, for the good of the Village Hidden in the Leaves?"

All agreed with this, startling Itachi. "Hold on, why do we have to go this far? Why the entire clan? Why not just the plotters? Why all of the innocent people? The babies, children, the old ones? WHAT ABOUT THEM?!" Itachi yelled, Mangekyou Sharigan spinning wildly.

'Shit. I had no idea he had those. This is going to get harder than it needs to be.' Danzo thought. "Sit down. NOW." Danzo said, flaring his chakra. "You will do this task Itachi. If you don't, we will kill your brother and then your clan."

"My brother is inside the clan training grounds. If you touch one hair on him it will end badly for you Danzo." Itachi said.

"Really? Let's see where he actually is. Tourne." An orange haired man came out of the shadows, holding an unconscious Sasuke over his shoulder. Tourne threw him on the ground and before Itachi could run up and check him, he felt a blade at his throat. "Now, you will do this, or I will kill your brother, Itachi." Danzo said. With a flick of his wrist, Tourne walked forward and kneeled down and pulled out his tanto and put it on Sasuke's neck.

'Shit, shit, shit.' Itachi thought. "…Fine. But Danzo, you touch a single hair on his head, and I will sell all of Kohana's weaknesses to Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa. And in the middle of that Shinobi World War, I will find you, and nothing, and I mean NOTHING, will keep me from finding you and killing you. Understand me?" Itachi said releasing the full potential of his KI towards Danzo. Danzo felt it and clearly understood he meant business.

"Fine. Here is the mission scroll. I expect it to be done tonight." Danzo said, throwing the scroll to Itachi. Itachi caught it with one hand and walked out of the room.

'Whew. That was harder than I expected it to go. But it doesn't matter.' Danzo thought. Sasuke and Hiruzen disappeared in a burst of smoke, indicating they were shadow clones.

*** Hokage Mansion ***

Itachi appeared in front of Hiruzen crying his eyes out. Hiruzen kneeled down and asked Itachi, "What's wrong Itachi?"

"Hokage- sama. Just promise me (sniffle, sniffle) that you will look after Sasuke. Just promise me that, Hiruzen."

"A-alright Itachi. I don't know what this is about, but you have my word." Hiruzen said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Before Hiruzen could say anything, Itachi shushined away to begin his mission. His final mission.


End file.
